This invention relates to a screen closure for openings and more particularly for the main door opening of a garage.
Extra housing space and especially that for use in mild weather is at a premium considering the high cost of modern construction. A potential source of added usable space is the garage normally included in such construction but not directly utilized in a meaningful way by the owners, that is, garages are normally used to house vehicles or even general storage of lawn and garden equipment, bicycles, and outdoor furniture. It would, accordingly, be advantageous to expand living or recreational space by using the garage area.
It has been proposed, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,091 issued June 16, 1987, that a roll-up apparatus be provided such that the main automobile-sized garage door opening may be covered by a screen such that an additional recreational area at relatively low cost can be achieved. In its broad aspect, such patent relates to a roll-up apparatus comprising a rod having one edge of a flexible screen attached thereto and means for rotatably mounting such rod to a garage door frame wherein the screen is provided with means to releasably attach its side edges to the side members of the garage door frame and means for maintaining its bottom edge in contact with the ground or other supporting surface when the screen is in the lowered position. While such proposed device theoretically provides means for the stated purpose, its structure is primarily related to the mounting and operational use of such apparatus on the inside garage header structure.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if such a device could be provided for use in alternate positioning both on the front outside surface of a garage and the inside surface thereof and, accordingly, provide more accessible and flexible use of the device depending on the garage construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a screen closure apparatus for the main garage door opening which operates in a smooth, easy, and trouble-free manner and provides effective intended protection from insects and the like for those using the modified garage.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a screen closure apparatus which provides the aforementioned features and also is of essentially weatherproof construction and can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.